


Cold London Dawn

by wallofglass



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofglass/pseuds/wallofglass
Summary: A cold London dawn, a dirty canal, and two pale boys trying to share one long coat.





	Cold London Dawn

A cold London dawn, a dirty canal, and two pale boys trying to share one long coat.

"Stop pulling it!" Carl snapped, yanking the coat, draped like a cape over their shoulders, tighter around him. Peter stopped in the middle of the bridge and Carl kept walking, leaving the coat behind him. With a shivery glare he turned to look back.

They scuffled and the coat ended up on the floor, trampled beneath their stamping feet and separating them like an oily black puddle. With a vicious grunt Carl knelt down to pick it up and dust off the city grime. He glanced up as Peter sighed. From this angle, despite the chock-a-block horizon, Carl could see Peter's head, the black halo of his hair, superimposed on the white sky. Everything was drained and grey like the colours had bled out in the night but Peter's cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and his body was vibrating with it.

Carl stood up and offered up the coat, trying not to be annoyed when Peter actually accepted it and put it on. Mooching over towards the edge of the bridge Carl lent against the barrier and spat down into the water.

"Gross" Peter was right behind him, speaking at full volume right in his ear. Carl closed his eyes, too cold and tired to be surprised. Peter's skinny arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the warmth of his friends whole body leaning against him.

-

Peter leaned his chin on the top of Carl's head and buttoned up the jacket, straining it to do up around both of them. He was glad the man they had stolen it off had been so much bigger than them. With a bit of awkward manoeuvring Carl turned and tucked himself into Peter's arms.

They could barely move in the cramped cage of the jacket and Peter mused that this might be a good metaphor for their friendship. He didn't notice Carl sliding up, rising to his tiptoes, aligning his face with Peter's. Before he fully understood what was happening Carl had kissed him softly.

-

He already wanted to kiss Peter again. He wanted to kiss him here and on the way home, and he wanted to curl up in bed with him and keep kissing him, and maybe more, he wasn't sure yet. But just for now he held back, letting this first kiss be their only kiss for a moment longer.


End file.
